


Until the Lights Come On / This Too Is Love

by Problemagician



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Being used for sex can actually be something so intimate, Bottom Hasegawa Langa, First Time, M/M, Moaning your best friend's name, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Public Sex, Top Shindo Ainosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/Problemagician
Summary: An alternate to episode 8.He’s being used. Shindo always is. But at least as Adam, only in ways he wants to be. He’ll let himself be used if it will make Langa feel better about whatever is ailing him.This, too, is love.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 35
Kudos: 167





	Until the Lights Come On / This Too Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have constant SK8 brainrot and I'm taking a break from writing by writing EDEN sad fucking god dammit. my wrists. my wrists?? my wrists are falling off?? I'm pretty sure this is developing carpal tunnel. ohhh shittttt

There’s a blackout.

Lights shut off across the entirety of S, an inconvenience that Shindo will have to address as the event’s host. Except he’s always been perfect. First the police and now technical problems?

He’s being sabotaged.

But that won’t stop him. This is all a minor inconvenience. The card drawing the first name goes unseen and unread, flung back inside the box. Shindo taps his feet on the podium slowly, then faster and faster, the confused chattering of skaters dying down to give him their attention. He smiles under his mask, throwing his cape and twirling himself into a pose.

“Skaters!” he shouts, voice booming over the crowd even without a working microphone, “I will send my best people to quickly correct this issue. Please be patient, all will go as planned for the tournament tonight! After all, a little darkness can’t stop our love!”

The panic warps into relieved cheer, the sounds following him even as he descends the podium backstairs. He’s out of view, feeling his smile twitch with irritation as he faces Tadashi. He’s not dressed as usual today, which would arouse his suspicions if he didn’t have other things to worry about.

“Fix it,” he seethes.

And like a mindless dog, Tadashi agrees. “Of course.”

Shindo ignores him and brushes by, something about Tadashi’s appearance aggravating him. He has to think. Who could be sabotaging him? Most people in S wouldn’t dare, but he has some names. Skaters don’t know they’re always being watched in S, none have escaped him and Tadashi’s watchful eye.

First, he’ll—no.

He won’t.

Langa is standing there. Alone. Sad, beautiful eyes like frost focus down on his unused skateboard as the event stalls. Many thoughts whirr through Shindo’s mind as he picks up the pace to approach—he wants to race him, dance with him, wipe that disappointed look off his face, show him the world, go faster and faster down a roadway until the only way they could stop is to die. A forage into the great beyond, a place and thrill only they can go— _together._

He touches Langa’s shoulder for the second time that night, the other hand gentle on his waist, but this time Langa doesn’t mistake him for Reki.

“It pains me to see you so sad, Snow. Please do not worry, you will have your race.”

“It’s… not that,” he mumbles.

Langa’s eyes meet his, some sadness replaced with curiosity as he stares. He doesn’t look like he wants to be alone this time, so Shindo doesn’t let go, staring back.

“Then… what is it? What can I do for you, Snow?”

Langa’s eyes hesitate, before traveling over to see where Shindo’s hands are touching him. “Can we… talk somewhere?”

Now that’s not what he expected. Shindo had thought of more gifts—roses, a new skateboard, jewelry, whatever little Langa needed at home. Things with expense and tangibility. No one has ever asked him to ‘talk’ without making a demand.

“Follow me,” he says, kissing Langa’s hand before letting him go entirely.

Shindo peeks over his shoulder to see Langa following him without hesitation, skateboard gripped tightly, not even having taken a moment to tell his friends where he’s going. He chuckles to himself as they traverse beyond rocks and trees, disappearing to where he knows is not commonly entered and where no cameras are.

“Here,” Shindo sings. He pats a boulder for him to sit on and then leans against the tree next to it.

Langa approaches the rock and looks at it for a moment before propping his skateboard against it and facing him. He takes a step forward and then another before he’s pushing into Shindo’s space and giving himself height on his tiptoes.

“Adam.”

He’s genuinely stunned. “What… is this, little Snow?”

“I’m your Eve, right?”

Shindo pauses. And then a smile creeps wider and wider. “Of course you are.”

“Prove it,” Langa’s voice warbles, even though his eyes are still so certain.

He’s being used. Shindo always is. But at least as Adam, only in ways he wants to be. He’ll let himself be used if it will make Langa feel better about whatever is ailing him.

This, too, is love.

🂡 ♡

“How many times have you done this before, Eve?” Shindo whispers, pressing chaste kisses down his pink ear.

Langa arches into the touch, pants around his ankles as he’s bent over the boulder, shivering as three of Shindo’s fingers caress his prostate, his own cock painful and neglected in his shorts.

Shindo thought they wouldn’t have time to fully explore each other before the lights were fixed, but it was surprisingly easy to stretch him open. He might actually fuck him tonight.

The thought sends shivers all throughout his body. One foot does a happy tap on the forest floor.

“How many times, Eve?”

“J-just… by myself,” Langa finally gasps back.

“No one else’s fingers have ever been inside you?” Shindo confirms. Another pleasant surprise. He’ll cover Langa in every ounce of his love, enough to forget everything else, enough to be happy enough with just him. Enough to want him because he wants _him_. Not to use him.

“Nooo,” Langa whines. “I-I feel like… I can come… like this…”

“Sssh,” Shindo hums, “We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

His fingers curl deeper and he ruts gently forward. He wants him. Shindo wants him so _bad_. The thrill of it reminds him of skating, adrenaline shooting through every part of him screaming to love, love, _love_ Langa.

“A-ah!”

Langa’s hands fly to cover his mouth and Shindo chuckles. “Are you ashamed? Didn’t you want this? Unless…”

“H-huh?”

“There’s someone you don’t want to see you like this?”

Langa freezes, and Shindo moans a delighted hum. “Mmm, tell me.”

“But…”

“Tell me, dear Eve. It’s alright. I want to hear his name. I want to know all of your thoughts, desires, _fears_ …”

Shindo kisses along his ear again, then the back of his neck, murmuring against his hot skin.

“R-Reki…”

He thought so. “Again.”

“ _Reki_ …”

The sweet torture of another man’s name swirls electric hot in his gut and Shindo removes his fingers from inside Langa. Shindo rolls down his tight pants and underwear just enough to release his aching cock. He sighs before stepping over to the other side of the boulder where Langa pants.

“Do you want to have our main event?” Shindo asks, voice rumbling deep. He pushes the tip of his leaking cock close to his lips, letting Langa decide.

Langa’s bleary eyes study it before peering up at Shindo and opening his mouth. Shindo sinks into deep, wet heat and gasps.

It’s thrilling to have Langa’s eyes focused on him and only him, to have the beautiful Langa _want_ of his own accord.

Langa licks up and over his shaft and then at his taint. Shindo takes a step forward to give him more access, watching as Langa closes his eyes and sucks at his balls. Saliva drips to his shoes, but Shindo lets him take his time. This is for him, after all.

Spit-soaked, Langa looks over his cock before pulling his head away. He’s ready. Although still apprehensive.

Shindo leans down and tilts Langa’s head up, smiling before kissing his lips—soft and softer, until Langa has relaxed in his hand.

Langa exhales and lays out across the rock as Shindo takes up his position again, spitting on Langa’s wet hole for extra measure. He puts a hand on his back, under his shirt to rub at his soft skin, as he pushes in. Langa nearly jumps at first contact and Shindo stops, rubbing his thumb into his back until the tension melts and he’s pushing in again.

Langa lets out little gasps that make Shindo want to be rough with him. But he doesn’t. He takes care of his Eve for his first time. He leans over his back as he sinks deeper, cooing in his ear and letting Langa relax under his weight.

Shindo runs fingers through his hair and massages his scalp as he shallowly fucks into Langa. The boy whimpers until he’s spreading his legs and grinding back.

Want of his own accord.

“Adam,” Langa groans, “More, please… please, feels better when you move.”

“Of course, Eve.”

He parts from his back and grips his small hips. “I want you to moan his name. Can you do that, Eve?”

“But… but why?” Langa balks, voice rising in a panicked pitch.

“You want to, right? Do what feels best. That’s all I ask. I want to know everything you’re doing is as you wish.”

Langa exhales before slowly nodding his head. “Okay… faster. Please.”

“As you command.”

Shindo moves at an easygoing pace, watching his cock disappear in and out of Langa, going faster each time he relaxes against him.

“O-oh, shit—”

“ _Eve_.”

“R-Reki… Reki! Mmph!”

“As loud as you wish, Eve.”

“ _Rekiii_ …! Reki, please… fuck! Reki…”

Shindo growls as he drives into him, letting Langa’s increasingly louder cries spur him on. And just as he figured, he hears rustling behind him. He doesn’t stop fucking Langa as he looks over his shoulder, smiling under his mask as Reki himself appears.

Reki freezes, eyes widening and ready to turn around until he hears Langa’s cries of his name.

Shindo slows down just a little and Langa whines. “No. Please, don’t stop, Reki, please… more, Adam, Reki…”

“Of course, Eve,” he says, loud enough for Reki to hear him.

He gives Langa his full attention again, fucking the boy as fast and hard as he wishes. Langa trembles, broken cries sounding more like sobs. “Reki…”

“You can come if you want to, Eve.”

“Mmph… ah… Reki!”

He watches Langa’s tip over the edge, legs shaking and clenching hard on his cock. Shindo turns to see over his shoulder again that Reki is still there, horror in his eyes but a blush on his cheeks.

“Eve… do you want me to come, too?” Shindo asks, staring straight at the other boy.

“Reki… yes, please…”

“Where do you want me to?”

“I-inside me, please, please inside me…”

With a satisfied grin shot at Reki, Shindo turns back and moans, picking up the pace inside Langa’s oversensitive ass before his release tears through him.

His moans rise, higher and higher, as pure hot pleasure overtakes his senses. His cock pushes as deep inside Langa as possible, filling him with every ounce of love he’s been saving since he’s laid eyes on his angel of Eden.

“You did so well, Eve…” He exhales. Shindo leans over to kiss away salty, wet cheeks, licking over them. Langa doesn’t resist. In fact, he pushes his face closer to his tongue, exhaling and whimpering as Shindo gently rocks his softening cock inside Langa.

He stays inside him, checking back in time to see Reki disappearing from where he came.

“Do you feel better, Snow?”

Langa hums and the first hint of a smile crosses his face. “I do. Thank you… Adam. Next time, I want a bed.”

Next time.

Next time.

Next time.

Even if next time is another distraction from Reki, it’s enough. Shindo’s cock finally falls out of his ass and Langa moans before struggling to turn around and face him. A hand grabs his collar and gently tugs him forward into a kiss as soft as the ones Shindo first gave him. Lights flood in the distance and it feels like the end of a theater play, where the two main characters got their bittersweet ending. But it’s one Langa chose.

Ah.

This, too, is love.

**Author's Note:**

> *Angry horny dancing*


End file.
